


I Have Known The Taste Of Perfection

by j_gabrielle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mini-Fic, Sexy Times, how do people tag these things?, something I saw on my dash that inspired me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The man pulls away, framing Sherlock's head between his thick arms. "Who are you thinking of?" He queries lowly, eyes searching. "Hmm?"</i>
</p><p>Inspired by this post <a href="http://fluorineandsilver.tumblr.com/post/63995679396/i-wrote-a-mini-drabble-of-holmes-moran-idek-what">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Known The Taste Of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> my first contribution to the bbc!sherlock fandom so be kind yes?

The prostitute down the hall has just taken her third customer for the day, while the little boy in the room next door is waiting for a gambling father that has probably gotten a little over his head with the usual thugs. From the road map of cracks in the plaster highlighted by the garish neon lights from the street, Sherlock hazards a guess that it won't be long before the electrical wirings of the building cause something a little severe than a blackout.

It is three in the morning, he is aching deliciously in every hidden familiar place, and the owner of the livid handprint bruises on his hip is on his second cigarette.

Sherlock swallows. 'This is not a betrayal' his mind croaks repeatedly. 'He already thinks I am dead. He has already moved on.'

"Mind if I share that with you?" Sherlock asks. The man raises a dark eyebrow, but says nothing in reply. He takes a deep drag, fixing his eyes on Sherlock's. Leaning over, he tilts Sherlock's chin upwards, pressing their lips together. Sherlock lets his lips part willingly, arching against the stockier man as they share the hit. Bright eyes shutter close, sighing as the man's scruff tickles his skin. 

Sherlock relaxes back into the sheets, drawing the man over him. He parts his legs, hooking them over the back of the man's thighs. There is nothing subtle, nothing coquettish about what he wants. 

The man pulls away, framing Sherlock's head between his thick arms. "Who are you thinking of?" He queries lowly, eyes searching. "Hmm?"

For a moment, Sherlock freezes. He composes himself quickly enough to remember what he is supposed to be doing here in this man's bed. "Only you." A beat. "Sebastian." He adds softly.

Sebastian Moran snorts. "Yeah right." He whispers gruffly. Moriarty's rghthand man had been hard to find, but only too easy to seduce. His taste had ran with the dark haired and bespoke suited kind of men, and not for the first time that night, Sherlock wondered if it were not only him who was thinking of another person while they had been fucking.

Leaning in for another kiss, Sebastian pulls Sherlock with him as he moves back to a sitting position; adjusting Sherlock's thighs to bracket his, pressing their groins together. Calloused fingers drag over the base of his scalp, and the resulting shudder is frighteningly genuinely. "I don't mind you thinking of another bloke while you're here with me." Sebastian says against the curve of his jaw.

Tapping Sherlock's side, he nudges him until Sherlock is hovering over him. With unexpectedly gentleness, he guides himself into him, laving biting kisses as the sensation of being filled once more to the brim chokes out all other thoughts from Sherlock's mind. "Just remember whose cock is in you tonight, alright pet?"  

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> Vinnie Jones is my headcanon Moran (Tee~hee) Title inspired by Katy Perry's 'Thinking Of You' because isn't that such an apt song for this?


End file.
